Irregular Descent
by Caped Junkmen
Summary: Chaos and Order. The two most prominent and important Deities. For as long as the world itself dates, their very names have been synonyms to power and fear even among the Immortals, Monsters and even the Fates. However, when the Olympians finally come face to face with the two, they are left surprised to find a dysfunctional duo who are constantly antagonizing each other.


Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other elements used in the story.  
Collaboration-story by **El Emperador** and **Wrath of The Sun Deity**.

 **Irregular Descent** – **Prologue**

* * *

 **The Progenitors**

* * *

The **Summer Solstice**. The summertime meeting of the Greek gods of Olympus that is held once every year. An all too important date for the gods, as this is the _one_ day when their powers are at their greatest.

For one Percy Jackson, though, this should have just been another ordinary day for him.

Keywords: Should have.

He resisted the urge to sigh. Instead of getting that ordinary day that most kids got, he found himself standing right in the middle of the Hall of Gods on Mouth Olympus watching as the gods argued in ancient Greek over what to do about the news he brought along with the Master Bolt. Now while Percy did not understand _exactly_ what was being said, he did know what the gods were arguing so furiously over.

After all, he _had_ been the one to bring them the news that granddaddy dearest was on the verge of rising.

That being said, it did not mean that he wanted to be there as the gods continued to debate on what to do regarding the possible threat of Kronos. On that note, he had certainly _not_ expected to be kept standing there as they argued.

This time, he did heave a tired sigh. He really hoped that they would be done soon, or at least dismiss him already. He was really tired from the quest to find the Bolt, and just wanted to go back to the camp and rest. Not to mention he was also worried about Annabeth and Grover making it back to the camp safely.

Sighing again, he really wished that he was be able to get out of there already.

" _Ho? Is that what you wish for, Percy? To be out of here?"_ Percy jerked up as he heard a voice speak to him out of nowhere, but before he could even register anything more, the voice continued, _"I suppose I_ _can grant that, but unfortunately, I'm afraid I will have to keep you here for a bit longer."_

In an impulse that was very much like him, Percy whirled behind him and cried out, "Who said that!?"

The sudden outburst put a stop to the bickering of the gods, causing them to turn to Percy and regard him strangely.

It was silent for a bit as Percy continued to look around to find the source of the strange voice, before Poseidon decided to break it. "Ah, Percy? …Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone, slightly worried if his precious son had just lost it.

Hearing the voice of his dad, Percy looked back towards the gods to find them all looking at him like he had just gone crazy. He immediately flushed lightly in embarrassment, before saying, "Sorry about that… I just heard a strange voice talk to me, and was looking around to see who it was."

His response earned him confused looks from the gods, as all of them were very much aware that there was no one else there besides them – or so they thought…

"If you are looking for me, then I am right here."

The eyes of every single god widened, before their heads, along with Percy's, snapped towards the direction of the voice and if possible, their eyes widened ever further at the site.

There, casually sitting crossed legged on nothing but thin air right above them was the most unnerving man they had ever seen.

He appeared to be of the same size and build as a human in his late teens. However, the rest of his appearance was anything but human-like! He had pale as chalk skin with three whiskers-like marks on either of his cheeks, and unusual yet brilliant silver hair that spiked in random directions, along with a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead.

His attire on the other hand consisted of a black garment with black pants, gloves with a white circular symbol on his right palm, and boots. Over this, he wore a flowing white robe with a black interior and six magatama markings across the chest, and the illustration of an eye with a ripple-like pattern and nine magatama markings, in rows of three, across the back. There were also magatama patterns around the sleeve cuffs, the rim of the robe and three on each side of the collar. He also wore a necklace which was made up of six black magatama.

There were also ten pitch black orbs floating behind him in a circle, while he carried a pitch black Buddhist ringed staff – a _Shakujō_ – in his right hand.

However, what left the gods unnerved were his eyes – both different from one another. His eyes lacked the irises; with his left eye entirely a metallic silver with a ripple like pattern. His right eye, on the other hand, was a blood red with a similar pattern, but had nine tomoe circling three circles.

Furthermore, as if those eyes, that made them feel like they were naked to their very souls, weren't unnerving enough, there was the man's presence – or rather, the utter lack of presence or aura what so ever. Despite being right there, in front of their eyes, it felt as if there was nothing but empty air.

The mysterious man, for his part, did not mind the gods and simply turned to Percy, and smiled. "Hello, Percy."

Percy, not knowing what to make of the man, simply stared before saying, "You sound like you know me, but who are you anyway?" He then gave a pause as he tilted his head to the side, before asking in a confused tone, "Are you an alien?"

Hearing Percy's words, the man blinked once, before bursting out in loud, uncontrollable laughter.

The sudden laughter broke the gods out of their stupor as they regarded the unknown man with confusion, but with their guards up nonetheless.

The laughter continued on for a bit longer before the man finally started to regain control and his laughter slowly died down into a chuckle as he regarded Percy with mirthful eyes. "I can't believe I had those words thrown right back at me!" He said, more to himself, recalling that at one point he himself had called a certain sage an alien. "But to answer your question, no – as cool as it would be – I'm not an alien."

"Oh," Percy replied. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Of course, he wasn't an alien.

The man smiled gently at Percy, "There's no need to feel embarrassed, Percy. I too once said the same thing to a being quite unlike any other."

The man, seeing that Percy took his advice to heart, looked to the gods and goddesses that were staring at him. He could feel them flaring their power, ready to strike him down if he made a wrong move. "I know that a lot of you are curious as to who and what I am, and I shall answer all of these questions and more. But know that I am here for a reason. But before that…" He trailed off and turned to the front again, before snapping his fingers.

What happened following the snap left the gods baffled. For there, appearing out of thin air, was a very confused Hades.

"How the…?" Hades muttered as he found himself standing right in the Hall of The Gods, and – since he was in his human size – stared up at the towering forms of his siblings and fellow gods in confusion. He then turned to the side, having felt someone staring at him, and blinked when he saw his nephew looking back at him in surprise. "Perseus?"

"Uncle?" Percy said, and before he could stop himself, or even consider, he exclaimed, "What happened to my mom!?"

Hades, for his part, simply stared at Percy silently before turning to the front and closing his eyes as he hmphed, "I returned her." He answered simply, before opening his eyes and regarding Percy sideways, and adding, "Consider it thanks for recovering my helm."

Percy stared back at his uncle skeptically. After all, this was a god who had not given him any reason to trust him.

"You can trust him, Percy."

Percy turned to his dad when he heard those words, and found him giving him a smile, before looking at Hades as he added almost begrudgingly, "If anything, he is an honorably man."

Percy, hearing his dad's reassuring words, felt a great burden ease from his shoulders, but before he could give a sigh of relief, another voice boomed.

"More importantly!" Zeus slammed his Master Bolt on the floor causing the entire throne room to rumble as he gave Hades a heated look, before demanding, "What are you doing here Hades?! Surely you haven't forgotten that you are not allowed here, have you!?"

Hades once more hmphed and glared back at his little brother defiantly, before replying, "How should I know? I was in the Underworld just a few minutes ago, and now I find myself here."

Zeus opened his mouth to argue when a clap of hands interrupted him.

"Now, now! It's not good for siblings to fight! So be nice to each other, alright!" The unknown man said cheerfully, as if dealing with children. "Oh, and I brought him here!"

Zeus, along with Hades, turned towards the man and demanded, though, a lot more warily, "And why did you bring him here?" He was very much aware that this man summoning Hades was the only explanation.

Normally, no one could just teleport into the throne room without Zeus' authorization, or to be more precise, if they didn't have a throne on the council – the only other way was to walk through the front door. However, even he wasn't capable of teleporting another god, especially one of the other Big Three to himself, and this man had just achieved that so effortlessly.

…And as far as he knew, the only ones who possessed power like that were the Fates themselves…

That thought alone made him wary of the man.

And it seemed that he wasn't the only one, as the other gods and goddesses present were all shifting uncomfortably in their thrones.

The man simply smiled again and answered Zeus' question while completely disregarding the tension radiating from the Olympians, "I did say that I was here for a reason, didn't I? And Hades simply needs to be here as I explain that reason. Now how about we move on to whatever questions you might have!"

The deities of Olympus looked unsure at that. They couldn't be sure if this man held some kind of connection to the Fates, or even if was of a similar standing as them. They knew they had to thread carefully. Nothing good ever came out if you messed with the Fates, even for gods such as themselves.

In the end, Athena decided that it would be better if she did the talking due to her much more cautious nature. That wasn't something that she could say about the rest of her family, as their prides would most likely cause them to antagonize an entity that they would not want as an enemy. That being said, it was all the more important that she show no weakness in front of the man.

She then stood up from her throne – her golden hair flowing freely as she did so, with her regal figure and unyielding gaze doing justice to her title as the goddess of war – as her gray eyes bore into the man's own, almost as if trying to make him submit.

Seeing that the man would not do such a thing – if anything, he looked more amused by her attempt – she spoke, "Well then, first of all tell us, who are you?" He voice was strong; holding a strength that helped to add to her fear factor.

"My name is Naruto," The man grinned at her, showing off his pearly white teeth. Another goddess in the room idly noted that his smile was brighter than Apollo's, which was saying something.

Athena nodded in understanding, before asking another question, "Why have we never heard of you before? Someone of your… appearance would have most likely been reported of, or at the very least, there would be rumors."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, amusement dancing within his eyes as he looked at her, "Who is to say that I have not been mentioned in the annals of history?"

Here, another goddess, Artemis, stood up, her auburn hair flowing like fire as her silver eyes gazed up at Naruto with curiosity. The bow on her back glinted as she walked towards him, stopping a few feet short of his person, "Have you?"

The question was simple, but it made Naruto chuckle nonetheless, "No. My brother on the other hand, well there are some very obscure references to him in your history books."

Athena crossed her arms over her rather sizable bust, "And just who is your brother?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Why my brother is the primordial aspect of Chaos." Naruto stated with a low chuckle.

The Olympians, however, did not share his apparent amusement and were all startled at hearing that. Did this man _seriously_ just call himself the brother of the very First Ruler of the Cosmos, of _Chaos_!?

No matter how unbelievable it may have been, they still felt a pang of fright at the claim.

Athena shook her head in denial, "That's impossible. Chaos is not a living being. It's just the origin of the universe, nothing more and nothing else."

"I'm afraid that you are misinformed." He then turned to the side and mumbled to himself, "…As big of a pain in the ass he is… he is very much a living being." Naruto said with a sigh, as if disappointed by that fact.

"If that is the case," Athena began, a lot more cautious now. "Then you, who claims to be the brother of Chaos, who exactly are you?" She asked, and while she still found it unbelievable, she knew that no one normal would waltz right in the middle of the Hall of Gods, and proclaim himself the brother of Chaos – not that she had thought of this man as normal before.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as an amused grin played on his lips. "Come now, you and I both know that you have worked that out already." He said to Athena in an amused tone, "But I suppose I can indulge you." Looking down at the Olympians and Percy, he started, "I, am the origin of all life and energy. The creator of law and peace. The Sustainer. The Enforcer. I am OOOOOOH!" He dragged out, before he was suddenly kicked in the back and fell to the ground ungracefully.

"That was way too long!"

Everyone else present just stared, not knowing what to make of what had just happened, before they turned to the attacker and their eyes widened once more.

If they were to describe the figure simply, they would call him an inverted version of Naruto.

He had the same pale as chalk skin – minus the whisker-like marks – with similar horn-like protrusions, but his hair, unlike Naruto's silver, was a shade of black the likes of which only the Void of Chaos possessed.

His attire was, for the most part, the same as Naruto's with the same black garment with black pants, gloves, though his had a black crescent symbol on his left palm, and boots. However, the flowing white robe was black with a white interior. While the magatama markings across the chest, back – along with the illustration of the eye – the sleeve cuffs, the rim of the robe and sides of the collar remained very much the same. He also wore an identical black magatama necklace.

He also had the ten pitch black orbs floating behind him, while the _Shakujō_ carried in his left hand had a crescent shape as the top as opposed to the circular ringed top of Naruto's.

His eyes, on the other hand, while the same as Naruto's, were placed in reverse, with his right eye the metallic silver one, and his left eye the blood red one with the tomoe.

He also had the same lack of presence that Naruto had.

The gods felt themselves stiffen at the sight of the man. If what Naruto said was to be trusted, then this man standing before them was…

Working up her nerve, Athena asked, "Are you…"

The man simply turned to look at the gods, before smirking and peering right into their eyes with his mismatched ones.

What happened next is something that would forever be engraved into the memories of the gods and Percy. The moment their eyes met, all of them found themselves into the face of the infinite universe – feeling small and insignificant.

The most unforgettable factors, however, were the mighty forms of Naruto and the man that was right before them – their forms encompassing the very universe. They stood side by side as one half of their forms were completely shrouded in darkness and hidden from the eye. Naruto's visible right side glowed with a radiance from an infinite number of stars and galaxies, while the man's right side was the very darkness of the universe decorated with the infinite number of stars and galaxies.

As the two loomed over them, their bloody red eyes seemed to form a pair and glare down at them all.

It was as they stood in infinity, witnessing that unearthly site, that something struck deep into their beings. They no longer had any doubts.

Despite the fact that it had felt like hours to the Olympians, only an instant had passed in reality when they found themselves back in the Hall of Gods.

"If you still didn't get it, then I will lay it out for you," The man, still standing above them, started to say, though with his smirk absent, "The name is Sasuke. But you lot would know me as… Chaos." Sasuke said, and smirked as he noticed that instead of appearing surprised, they had merely stiffened further. He then pointed at Naruto on the floor, and said, "That one over there isn't anyone important, but I guess you can call him Order."

"The only thing unimportant here…" Naruto trailed off as he recovered and slowly stood up. He then turned to Sasuke with his eyebrow twitching violently, before in an instant, he appeared right behind him with his leg raised. "IS YOUR ASS!" He shouted as he kicked Sasuke right in the ass, sending him crashing to the floor, before adding in fury, "And don't interrupt someone when they are introducing themselves, you asshole!"

Wasting no time in recovering, Sasuke glared back heatedly at Naruto. "Fuck you, Naruto! You know why I did that! What was with that lame ass attempt at introducing yourself like the _Rikudō_." Sasuke stated, reappearing at his previous spot, as he aimed a punch at Naruto, only to have his target grab the offending arm and judo flip him. Sasuke though, kicked upwards and smirked at the sound of his feet crashing into Naruto's face.

Naruto cradled his nose and spoke, "Screw you! I have to keep up the image of the old and wise since you are too much of an ass!" With a roar, Naruto charged at Sasuke. His arm flickered with golden energy as he embedded his right fist into his counterpart's stomach.

Meanwhile, the gods and goddess sweatdropped as they watched Chaos and Order fight like bickering children.

Artemis then turned to look at her sister and rubbed the bridge of her flawless nose, "Is it just me or are all male deities complete morons?" She ignored the affronted sounds said gods made at her question and looked back to the fighting duo. Somehow, Sasuke had managed to get Naruto to eat his foot. She shook her head

"I have a theory about that Artemis," Athena stated as she continued watching them, her gray eyes analyzing the finest of details. "I suspect that with all the power they hold, their bodies have to develop accordingly to contain all that power, and as a result very little is actually used to grow the brain. It would explain why certain gods have really bad habits." She nodded to herself sagely, not realizing, or perhaps choosing to ignore just how ridiculous the theory sounded coming out of the mouth of the Goddess of Wisdom.

Artemis nodded her head, having seemingly accepted the rather odd theory. That made sense, and it would explain some of Apollo's more annoying habits. She spared a glance towards her brother and sighed when she saw him and Hermes sitting on their thrones eating _popcorn_ of all things. She really wondered about him sometimes. The two eldest deities were fighting in their throne room and they were just watching like it was some kind of show?

Artemis turned to the fight in time to see Naruto socking Sasuke in the face – which sent him flying back – and Naruto grinning in triumph as he pumped up a fist.

Sasuke though, while still in mid-air, smirked and made a motion with the index finger of his left hand and his missing staff came hurling from behind Naruto and smacked him right at the back of the head, and right back into his hand.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head from the hit, before he crouched down and clutched the back of his head. "That hurts!" He moaned in pain. Seriously, a hit from the **Gudōdama** , and especially from their staves, hurt like hell!

"Ah… not that I want to interrupt, but weren't you guys here for a reason?"

The heads of every single Olympian snapped towards the speaker, and they couldn't help but feel their respect for Percy Jackson go up a bit – even Ares. For a hero, what decided their worth, more than their strength, was their courage. And they all had to admit…

…either Percy Jackson was just that brave, or he was just that stupid.

Poseidon, however, felt his heart nearly stop when he saw Naruto let go of his head and stare at Percy with a blank face, before standing up.

He immediately transformed into his human size and went to stand beside Percy. Even if it was Order himself, he would still defend his son.

However, the reaction that Naruto gave was not what he had expected.

Throwing his head back, Naruto laughed out loud. "Oh, yeah! I had totally forgotten about that!" He said as he stopped laughing, before he went and gave a hard slap on Percy's shoulder cause him to stumble forward and barely stop himself from falling. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"Now then…" Naruto trailed off as he started to walk towards his _Shakujō_ on the floor and picking it up. "It's time to get down to business."

The Olympians were taken aback by the seriousness in his voice and face.

"Alright, now from where to begin…" Naruto mused to himself as he held his chin in thought.

"Let's just show them. It will be easier that way." Sasuke, who suddenly appeared by Naruto's side, said.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Naruto agreed, as he nodded his head.

Meanwhile, the Olympians and Percy were left confused. Just what could it be that the most prominent beings in the world could show them?

Apparently having decided, Naruto and Sasuke stood beside each other and simultaneously raised their staves, before slamming them on the ground.

The scene around the Olympians once more changed. Though this time, instead of having a vision, they were teleported into space, right above the earth.

The gods, goddesses and Percy all looked around them in fascination. Even for deities like them, it was impossible to venture beyond the dome of the sky that protected the world from the vacuum of space, and to be here in person was something they truly hadn't imagined!

On that note, the rest of the Olympians also found themselves in their human sizes with a transparent barrier surrounding them.

"Before we begin," Naruto started to say as he turned to a certain Moon Goddess, "Artemis!"

Artemis, who had been looking around space like a kid having a field's day, blinked and turned to Naruto before responding, "Ah, yes?"

Naruto smiled at her. "The manifestation of the moon in the world is your chariot, right?" He asked getting a nod from her, before he added, "And right now it is back at Mount Olympus?"

"That's right." Artemis answered, wondering where Naruto was going with this.

"Alright, now that we have confirmed that! What we wanted to show you guys…" Naruto started once more, giving a pause as he pointed towards the shadows of the earth, "is that."

Artemis, along with the rest, looked over to where Naruto was point and her eyes widened at what she saw there. "Is that…?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled again, before speaking, "The moon? Yes."

For indeed, peeking through the shadows of the earth, was the celestial body known as the moon.

The Olympians could do nothing gawk at the site. Not believing that the _moon,_ and not Artemis' chariot, was actually in front of their very eyes. But none were as shocked as Artemis.

"It's not just the moon?" Sasuke intervened, earning the attention over to him, before he motioned behind them, and spoke again, "Take another look around. There is also the sun, as well as the entire solar system complete with the planets."

When the gods did look to where he was motioning, they saw that indeed there were the sun and the planets. How they hadn't noticed until now was beyond them.

"Wa!? How!? Eh!?" Apollo, on the other hand, could only stare stupidly at the sun and then at the shrunken form of his chariot in his hand, and repeat.

"But how?" Athena questioned, not being able to understand just how this was possible. "Something like this…"

"It's true that the sun and the moon that you, and all the mortals in the world, see are Apollo and Artemis' chariots," Sasuke began to explain, causing them all to turn back to him, "but as you can see, the real ones actually do exist."

Continuing after Sasuke, Naruto spoke, "Well, I guess, it would be more accurate to say that the chariots are actually meant to serve as the avatars of the real ones since the dome of the sky is a barrier meant to isolate the world from the rest of the universe."

"Isolate the world? But why would there be a need for something like that?" Athena asked, her mind working overdrive trying to understand everything.

"Why you ask?" Sasuke began to say as he looked back towards the moon, "the answer to that is exactly why we brought you here in the first place – the moon." He paused here, as his eyes narrowed at the celestial body, before he continued, "Let me be blunt with you, it may not be for a while, but by the time the moon fully comes out of the shadows…"

Here, both Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the Olympians and Percy and stated at the same time in a dead serious tone,

"This world will come to an end."

* * *

 **(Time-skip: Later that Night)**

Currently, Naruto and Sasuke were both high up in the air as they looked down, and observed Mount Olympus and the world below – Naruto sitting and Sasuke standing.

They were both out of their true forms, and had taken on human appearances.

Naruto appeared to be a young man of about nineteen years old with spiky golden blond hair and blue eyes, with tan skin and his whisker-marks still present on his cheeks. He was dressed casually in an orange t-shirt and black knee-length shorts and black sandals.

Sasuke on the other hand, appeared to be of the same age and height as Naruto, with his hair remaining as the same jet black. Though he had onyx black eyes with fair skin. He was dressed in black jeans and a simple dark blue button-up shit with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black boots.

The two were silent for a long while, before Naruto spoke first, "It feels ironic doesn't it, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Even though we were the ones to create this world, this is the very first time we step foot on it…" Naruto gave a pause here, before a smile played on his lips. "But it feels nice… to be able to interact with people so freely after nearly an eternity of solitude…"

Sasuke casted a side glance at Naruto before returning to watching the world below, and speaking, "Feeling nostalgic I see... Well, can't say I blame you…"

Hearing Sasuke's rather unexpected words, Naruto turned to Sasuke with mirthful eyes before saying in a greatly amused tone, "Feeling soft, Sasuke- _kun!_ "

"Heh! Naruto…" Sasuke began to say as he closed his eyes and smiled, before finishing,

"Go fuck yourself and die."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _AN:_** _Hello people! El Emperador and Wrath of The Sun Deity here with our very first co-story, and as you guys can see, we are doing things quite differently here with a Naruto as Order and Sasuke as Chaos._

 _The pairings for now have been thought of Naruto x Demeter x Athena x Artemis x Aphrodite, along with a Sasuke x Hestia._

 _So what did you guys think?_

 _Well, nothing else to say really, so that's it for now. See you guys again!_


End file.
